


A lifetime filled with Laughter

by Being_part_of_a_Fandom_is_life



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Fluff, Live band, P!ATD, Panic At The Disco (Band), Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_part_of_a_Fandom_is_life/pseuds/Being_part_of_a_Fandom_is_life
Summary: What happens when Sarah goes to watch Panic! concert, lets just say Brendon has a surprise in store.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the story!! I don't see enough stories with Brendon and Sarah, and I love their relationship so much. Comment below your thoughts or any critiques!!!!!

I stood by the side of the stage, as Panic! Performed. The stage compared to other venues was medium sized, and you had to strain to see the whole crowd from where I stood. I could only see the front row of the fans, which were separated by a barricade and a team of security. I did though have a really good view of the band, I could see all the way from the Dallon on stage left to Kenny on stage right. Not to mention a view of the piano that was at the back of the stage, that Brendon had already played a couple of times. I had to say that one thing I never could do at these shows, was stand still. I felt that even if I tried I couldn't, it just seemed to go against nature if I did that. The energy that radiated off the stage and even from the crowd was one that just soaked in. Brendon I had a perfect view of. He was jumping up and down like a madman to La Devotee. From here I could see sweat pooling from his hair, down his shoulders, down to his bare chest. His blue jacket and leopard print shirt, was long ago discarded. The thing is and I will never and I mean never admit it to him, but damn did he make that shirt work. I have never thought or possibly imagine being married to someone who would wear a leopard shirt, let alone rock it. When he had taken the shirt off which was during Crazy=Genius, right before his huge drum battle with Dan he threw it at me directly. He held the most humongous smirk on his face. When I got I waved it around like a crazed fan would if they got their hands on it. 

Even though I had seen Brendon perform and sing numerous times, I never got tired of it and I bet I never would. It was the way he acted and moved on stage, the way he would completely loose himself, it made you feel like their wasn't a care in the world. Which sometimes you needed. It was truly something everyone deserved to feel and see. Another thing I loved about going to his concerts is seeing how the crowd soaked him up. It was amazing seeing the love for him and the band. The way fans would spend money and time making signs for them with lyrics and edits. It was truly moving. I couldn't help but feel proud of him. I knew how much Brendon loved it, he had worked so hard to be able to show the world who he was and here was hundreds of fans showing how they accepted it and even loved him for it. I couldn't help but notice how Brendon kept making glances at me. It was weird. I mean it seemed like he kept checking if I was gonna leave or not. Another thing that completely freaked me out, was how even the rest of band kept glancing at me, and how even Zach kept checking on me. I could hear the ending notes of the song, and was anxious to hear what was next. Brendon hadn't given me the set list, so I was very curious. 

"I would like to take a moment before I sing this next song to thank the most important person in the world to me, and no it's not Dallon."   
The fans roared with laughter, I couldn't help but laugh myself. I also felt my heart start to race, because I might know who this person was. 

"This person is someone who has me feel like I could always be myself, and has always been there for me through everything life has thrown at me. She is the one that has stayed constant in these past few years, and has been one of the things that has kept me sane. Sarah, I wrote this song from how I use to view marriage. You changed my view. Marrying you has been by far the best and the most important decisions of my life. If you would please come and join me." He said. When making this speech, my heart had started to beat like crazy. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I wanted someone to pinch me. He never even broke eye contact for second while making this speech. I have to admit I never liked the spotlight. It gave me nerves I never wanted to deal with, but I had to go out there. The love of my life was out there, and if i had to go out on stage it might as well be with him. Him who was now making puppy eyes at me, while dripping sweat. 

I slowly started to walk towards him, my heart continuing to beat faster and faster. I saw the crowd in full for the first time that night. There had to more than 500 people. This added to my heart rate, and I felt it go even faster than before. Which I didn't think was possible. I mean how did Brendon do this every night? I mean I was stressing and it wasn't like I was the one who had to go and sing. Zach appeared from the side of the stage holding a chair, and he quickly grabbed it and rushed it to Brendon's side. As he sat the chair down Brendon motioned me to sit down. As, I sat down he continued on with his speech. 

"Thank you for joining me and thank you for everything. I would like to sing this song for you, and if you fans could help sing along that would be great. I think you guys know it. It's Death of a Bachelor." 

As, the opening notes of the song played I couldn't help but think how Death of a Bachelor had to be one of my favorites off the new album. I still remember when he first played it for me, in that moment it reminded me so much of when I heard Sarah smiles. The only difference was when heard Sarah smiles I was alone and freshly singled, while when I heard Death of a Bachelor I was with Brendon and was married. It was funny how fate worked, that years later I was the muse for his music. It still shocked me.   
As I heard Brendon sing the song I couldn't help but let myself get consumed by the familiar lyrics. I also couldn't help but think In all my life I never could have dreamed, that I would have songs written about me. In both cases, they made me feel overwhelmed in emotion. I will admit when I first heard Death of a Bachelor, I didn't get. I mean how could Brendon feel this way? Did he not like married life? I remembered being so confused and shocked. It wasn't Brendon told me, the meaning. This album which would later be named after this song, was meant to be Brendon talking about his past. Talking about all the struggles and also the fun times he had, but the main theme of the album was a way to reinvent himself. This song was an example of it. This song wasn't being mean, this song was if the old Brendon was talking. The Brendon I knew when I first met him in '09. The Brendon who was single, and partied every single night. The Brendon who wore a Corduroy jacket, and sandals. The Brendon who wasn't the one I was married to. This wasn't the Brendon who when not working, came home to me and Bogart and Penny. This wasn't the Brendon who e Brendon who would when not working, came home to me and Bogart and Penny. The Brendon who was in a stable, and loving relationship. This song was written from the perspective of a single guy's view on marriage, not a married man's. 

That's why this song had to be one of my favorites, knowing that Brendon felt the complete opposite of this man's feelings. The fact that Brendon use to feel this way but that I changed it. I changed his view. I made him feel differently. I had showed the reason why people got married. I had showed him what it meant to be in love. The thing was he did the same to me. I use to be a girl who focused so much on the superficial way of life, the girl who thought that marriage was just something that you had to do. Not because you needed it. I needed to be married to Brendon, because I feel like I wouldn't be who I was now without him. He had changed my life. I couldn't help but think, on how lucky I was. How lucky I was to be with someone like Brendon. Brendon had opened a whole new view on life for me that I had never even knew before. He helped show me how to love someone fully, despite their many flaws and baggage. He showed me how even when things are hard, even when half your friends end up leaving you. You can continue on life with a smile. He showed me that you can be happy despite everything, bad thrown your way. That you can trust and love, even though you have had your trust betrayed and you heart broken. He also showed me how it's okay to act childish sometimes and good off because that's sometimes what helps push you through those times. That's it okay to not care what others think about you. Which was something that took me a while to grasp. I use to feel it mattered the world if people thought I was good looking, or had a good personality. But Brendon was different he didn't care if people didn't like him, he didn't care if people thought he was hot or funny. When I started to date, I started letting the side of me that no one had seen because he made me comfortable in acting that way. This side of me was a goofy, awkward, and funny side of me, the side of me most people see today. I have to say the most important thing he showed what true love is, which I thought was something I had before. The truth is before I had dated Brendon I had never even gotten to close to real and true love, but he had quickly changed that. 

Brendon kept moving across the stage while singing, but he always kept eye contact with me. Which made me feel even more overwhelmed.   
As, he got to the lyric   
"Happily ever after  
How could I ask for more?  
A lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor" He looked at me with the most loved filled impression. Its this look where his eyes go wide, and his smile is dreamy like. It had to be one of my favorites, because I was one of the few people to get it from him other than Bogart and Penny. I also thought on how truer these lyrics could be. The fact that he was serenading me, was just the most amazing thing in the world. It was even more amazing on how he was doing this all in front of his fans. The fans that seemed to love this just as much as I was. I bet all of them were imagining if they were the ones on stage, and who could blame them. This was something all girls dreamed off. I use to dream of this, with many of my celebrity crushes. I thought about the last lyric he had said. The fact that he felt that I was his happily ever after. It was just..................Amazing, because I felt the same and i never thought I would be someone's happily ever after and here it was. I never thought I would be good enough, to be so loved by someone. The song was coming to an end, and I just wished it wasn't. I wished that I could maybe start this day over, and get to relieve this moment over atleast one more time.  
But sadly the song was coming to a close. As Brendon sang the final lyric, I stood up. I went to walk off stage, but he quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He then kissed me. It was short, but it held so much emotion. I also kissed with as much emotion, trying to show I loved him as much he loved me. I think I got the message across because as we parted, he took the mic and said

" Please give this wonderful women a round of applause!!!" The audience roared with applause, and I could feel the blush flood my cheeks. He then whispered in my ear before leaving.

"I love you so much" 

Which I replied with "I love you too" I said. 

As, I slowly walked back to the side of the stage I took one final glanced at the crowd and Brendon. I also couldn't help but think how this truly was a happily ever after, and it was bound to be a lifetime that is sure to be filled with laughter.


End file.
